walking_contradiction_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderville Origins: A Black Van and an Alien/Epilogue
Returning from the Pizza Place () Kahar: Man, this place has pretty badass pizza! Rygan: We gotta come here more often! Gashon: It's a good thing we went out the back door before Dom found us. Kahar, Rygan, and Reed in unison: Yep. Gashon: Except now we gotta go back to the Radum Tower and get Ben's body. Rygan: Why did we leave it there anyway..? Gashon: Dylan told us to wait until after Rufus and Goji were taken care of or something like that. Reed: What was Dylan thinking when he made that order? Gashon: He was probably more focused on finding that cigar and had no clue what he was saying... Kahar: Guess we gotta get that body now. Rygan: Dammit, I was enjoying this. The Radum Tower -Gashon, Reed, Kahar, and Rygan drive into the scene- Reed and Kahar: Uh oh... Rygan: WHERE DID THE BODY GO?! Gashon: Guys, relax, I'm sure Jay or someone with the M.E. came to get the body before us. I'll call him now. The others: Ok. Gashon: -calls Jay- Jay: Hello? Gashon: Jay, it's Gashon, did you get Ben Drago's body? Jay: No, what are you talking about? Gashon: Ben Drago. He was a suspect in the case we just closed and he got killed in a shootout. Did you get his body? Jay: No, I didn't. Gashon: ... Uh, did you get any bodies identified as a John Doe? Jay: No, the last bodies I got were Anakin Xenobomber and Tiger Assassin. Why? Gashon: Because we're at the scene of the shootout..and Ben's body is not here. Jay: Well I have no idea what happened. All I know is I do not have Ben's body. Gashon: Thanks for the help anyway. Later. -hangs up- The others: Well? Gashon: Um..he doesn't have the body...he has no idea what happened to it. Rygan: We are screwed... Reed: Dylan is gonna murder us! Kahar: Maybe not, maybe he will be calm about this. The Captain's Office Dylan: You WHAT?!! Reed: -whispers- Yeah, really calm Kahar... Gashon: Sir, someone stole Ben Drago's body. We don't know what happened to it Dylan: The commissioner is gonna have my head on a pike for this! Do you have ANY idea what you idiots have done by letting this happen?! Rygan: In our defense, you were the one who ordered that we get the body AFTER Rufus and Goji were taken care of. Dylan: But did I say ANYTHING about waiting until after you go out for pizza?! The others: Um... Dylan: No, I didn't. Are you SURE Jay didn't get the body? Gashon: I called him, the only bodies he said he got were Anakin Xenobomber and Tiger Assassin. Rygan: Well come on, it's not like he just stood up and walked away. Dylan: Ya don't frickin' say, Flareslice! Gashon: Yeah, Rygan, we know he's dead. I shot him myself! Right in the back! He'd probably be paralyzed if he ever survived that shot! Kahar: What are we even supposed to do now? Reed: I'm guessing a lot of paperwork? Dylan: Yep. This better not go to the media. We don't need Slenderville going into mass hysteria because the SVPD lost a dead body. -officer Kane Wrathblaze walks in- Kane: Um, Captain? Dylan: What do you want, Wrathblaze?! Kane: You need to turn on Channel 6... Dylan: -looks at Gashon, Rygan, Reed, and Kahar- I don't like where this is going. In the 10th Precinct Dylan: -turns on Channel 6- Cosmic: This is Emperor Cosmic reporting from Channel 6 News. Here we are live in front of the Radum Tower where just hours before, a shootout between the Slenderville Police Department-- Kantor: -dives in front of camera- HEY MOM I'M ON THE NEWS! Cosmic: --and suspects in their murder investigation took place. Anakin Xenobomber was killed at the OriussCorp building by Rufus Zeno and Ben Drago in an electric chair. They also kidnapped Xenobomber's boyfriend Tiger Assassin and an illegal alien by the name of Dom...Angel-butt. At the Radum Tower, Tiger Assassin was killed by Ben Drago. However, Ben Drago was shot and killed. Now hours later, Ben Drago's body seems to be MISSING. An anonymous source tells us the Police Department's M.E. never got the body. Dylan: Who leaked the story to Channel 6? -the others all look at each other- Gashon: It wasn't any of us. Dylan: Well they seem to know just as much as we do. Rygan: -looks down- Dylan: Flareslice, what did you do...? Gashon, Kahar, and Reed: You didn't! Rygan: I did... Dylan: That does it! You're suspended for a week without pay! Now get the hell out of this precinct! Rygan: -leaves room- Dylan: Now you guys, try to figure out where that body went! Gashon, Kahar and Reed: Ok. -they leave the room also- Kahar: Where do we start? Gashon: Back at the scene I guess. Back At the Radum Tower Reed: Looks just like we left it. Gashon: Someone get a UV light over here... -Jay shines light on the ground- Kahar: Is that blood? Gashon: Yeah. He was dragged. Reed: Found tire tracks... Kahar: And it's where the blood trail ends. Gashon: Those look like tracks from the van... Jay: I thought you guys threw Goji in custody, and the van was in evidence... Gashon: We DID! Kahar and Reed: It WAS! Jay: Maybe he escaped while you guys were on pizza break. Reed: And the van? Kahar: Who knows.. Gashon: Oh boy.. -calls Kane- Kane: Hellloooo? Gashon: Kane can you check the security footage from while we were at the pizza place? Kane: Why? Gashon: We think Goji could've left with the van while we were gone to take Ben's body. Kane: I'll check. Gashon: Thanks. -hangs up- Kahar and Reed: Ok what should we do now? Gashon: Get pictures of the evidence I guess. Reed: And after that? Gashon: Go back to the precinct and check on the footage. Kahar and Reed: Ok. The 10th Precinct Again Kane: I finished with the footage. Goji never left. Gashon, Kahar, and Reed: Is that all? Kane: Nope. Watch. -Security footage shows Dom going into the garage, taking the van, and speeding away- Gashon: Of course it has to be the alien... Reed: Did he ever come back? Kane: No. Kahar: How do we find him?! Gashon: Wait, the GPS tracker! Reed: Why was he wearing that anyway... Gashon: Rygan and I never found out... actually there's more we don't know.. Kahar and Reed: Such as? Gashon: Oh y'know, just...why Anakin was killed... Kane: That sounds kinda important, Gashon... Reed: Is Rufus still in holding? Gashon: Where else would he be? Kahar: Only one thing to do... Prison Rufus: What do you people want? Gashon: We need some missing pieces of our case for the record. Rufus: Such as? Reed: Why did you kill Anakin Xenobomber? Rufus: Ben and I were trying to find out who stole equipment from Cute Yeti Inc. We were interrogating him. He wouldn't cooperate, so we killed him. Gashon: You killed someone over stolen TV Studio equipment? Kahar: That's a little harsh don't you think? Rufus: You don't understand. Gashon: Enlighten us. Why's this equipment such a big deal? Do you have terrible insurance or something? Rufus: If I tell you they'll kill me. Gashon: Who will? Rufus: They'll kill me if I tell you THAT too. Reed: Can you tell us anything you know about Dom Angelbutt then? Rufus: Uh... tall, weird looking face, has one of those tracker things on his ankle... and he always makes a face like o_o. Kahar: Why'd you kidnap him? Rufus: Since we didn't get anything out of Anakin we decided to go after connections. Dom and Tiger were the first we can think of. Gashon: Do you think Dom had anything to do with what happened to the equipment or Ben's body? Rufus: It's possible, the guy's an alien right? Gashon: Of some form, yes. Reed: He's an illegal immigrant, not THAT kind Gashon! Gashon: Whatever. Rufus: If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my cell. -guards take him away- Reed: Where do we start? Gashon: Go through Anakin's apartment. Kahar: What's the address, I'll get the warrant ready. Gashon: -checks phone- 211 East 12th Street. Anakin Xenobomber's Apartment Reed: There isn't much here for us to find... Kahar: I found a laptop we can get analyzed. Gashon: I found a camera but no memory card. Reed: The hell is this? Gashon: What? Reed: Some paper with a weird map thing drawn on it. Kahar: Reed... Reed: What? Kahar: This is a map for the OriussCorp Building's basement... Gashon: Even I can see that. Reed: Why would he have this? Kahar: Only one way to find out The OriussCorp Basement Gashon: This place needs some cleaning... Reed: Weren't you and Rygan down here already? Gashon: Yes but I did not make this observation till now. Kahar: Gashspeed. Gashon: Shut up. Reed: Hey, is that the door you guys went in last time? Gashon: Yeah. Kahar: Was it guarded before? Gashon: No... -Boom and Danny are standing in front of the door- Reed: Well the map has something marked there, so we better get in. -They approach the guards- Danny: You can't enter. Boom: . Gashon: -waves badge- SVPD. We have a warrant. -The three cops shove past them- Kahar: Ok we're in, let's see what this map is for. Reed: Well it's pointing to something on the floor to the left down there. -They walk over, and as Gashon looks around the floor breaks and he falls through- Gashon: FUUUUU -crash- Reed and Kahar: Are you ok?! Gashon: Yeah...I think that was a secret entrance. Kahar: what makes you say that? Gashon: Found a bunch of cameras and mics and stuff from Cute Yeti Reed: So it was right under Ren and Ben's noses... Gashon: Or floorboards. Kahar: Well let's call some people to get this taken into evidence and see what the big deal about it is. 20 Minutes Later -Team arrives to start taking equipment- Kahar: I still don't get why this stuff is worth killing over. -Lens cap falls off one camera as one of the techs take it- Tech: I think I know why... Gashon, Reed, and Kahar: Why? Tech: There's cocaine in this lens cap. Gashon: So they used the equipment to smuggle drugs. Ok we need all this stuff processed ASAP. Tech: Got it. Back at the Station Category:Slenderville Origins